


Baggage

by ComatoseButAudible



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breylodar - Freeform, Daddy Kink, F/M, Maz is Jerry Springer, Reylo - Freeform, Solo triplets, Trash TV AU, breylo - Freeform, dating show, game show au, reydar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComatoseButAudible/pseuds/ComatoseButAudible
Summary: Repost of a deleted fic. This is based of a late night trash tv dating show hosted by Jerry Springer. It will be four chapters in total.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Matt the Radar Technician/Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you ready?” Maz Kanata asked as they stood off stage. 

Rey’s heart was racing and she was having second thoughts, but she nodded. Her hands smoothed over the aubergine bodycon dress the stylists put her in, fighting the urge to tug down the hemline. 

What did she let Finn get her into this time? ‘This will be fun’, he said. ‘No one watches the show anyways’, he said. Now she’s standing in the wings with the host and an audience of almost one hundred people were seated along one side of the studio. 

Maz took a step forward and some electronic music that Rey recognized from the show started to play. She followed the host to their cue just like they practiced. A spotlight flipped on above then and a camera zoomed in close. 

“She has a secret and it’s hidden in this red bag,” Maz said conspiratorially to the camera. “Was she married to a Wookie?”

Rey smiled and shrugged just like they instructed. “Did she steal a car and run from the police?”

She feigned an innocent expression. “Or did Rey have a threesome with an exes parents?”

Her hand raised to her mouth and she gave an ‘oops’ expression. “We’ll open this bag and many more on tonight’s Baggage!”

The spotlight switched off and the theme music started to play. Rey moved to her next mark off stage as Maz moved to a platform. When the music cut off, the camera moved in on Maz and she recited the opening lines of the show. 

“I’m Maz Kanata and welcome to Baggage where singles reveal their deep, dark secrets in hopes that they lead to a love connection! She’s a pilot from Jakku, Arizona, everyone welcome Rey!”

The crowd applauded as she walked out on stage, the theme music playing as she climbed the two steps to the platform. Rey shook Maz’s proffered hand before taking her spot next to the petite woman.

“Rey, why don’t you tell us a little about yourself and what you’re looking for?”

“I’m Rey and I’m a pilot. I started out in the air force, but I work for a commercial airline. I live in Jakku, Arizona. I enjoy traveling and when I’m not flying, I volunteer with an organization that helps troubled children and teens. I’m looking for someone that is smart, funny, grounded, takes care of themselves, and can keep up with me,” Rey said, just as she rehearsed with Finn. 

The crowd applauded again. “Well, we have three handsome men backstage that would love to meet you, but like all of us, they have a little baggage. Would you like to meet them?”

“Sure,” Rey answered with a smile. 

“Our first contestant is Kylo, a businessman from Corellia, California.”

Rey’s pulse spiked as the tall, dark haired man walked out on stage with a suitcase. His lips curved into the ghost of a smile before he spoke, his voice making goosebumps form on her arms.

“Hello, Rey. I’m Kylo. I own my own business, but when I’m not working, I enjoy traveling, reading, and cooking. Maybe I could cook for you,” he flashed the almost smile again. 

She was almost ready to tell Maz she could cancel the other contestants. He needed loosening up and wanted to begin by removing the tie that probably cost more than her rent so she could undo the first few buttons on his perfectly pressed shirt. Her fingers itched to muss his perfectly coiffed hair. 

“Next, he’s a courier from Corellia, California, welcome, Ben!” Maz said as the second man walked onto the stage, pulling a rolling suitcase behind him. 

Rey blinked as she took in the man before her. He looked exactly like the man next to him, but different at the same time. Their hair was the same raven shade, but his was wilder than Kylo’s. Where Kylo was impeccably dressed in a suit, Ben was wearing dark colored jeans and a gray Henley style shirt that clung to his well muscled chest and arms in a way that had her stomach fluttering. 

Another noticeable difference between Ben and Kylo was Kylo had neatly trimmed facial hair, but Ben was clean shaven. _Were they twins?_ Sweet Force, she never wanted to be part of a sandwich more in her life. Then he smiled and her knees nearly gave out. _Dimples. He had dimples._

“Hi, Rey. I’m Ben. I’m a courier, but I’m also a licensed pilot. I enjoy going to concerts and the beach. I’m a hopeless romantic and enjoy pampering my princess. I’d like for that princess to be you,” he said smoothly. His voice was the same deep baritone as Kylo’s, but had a hint of laughter and lightness that the other man did not have. 

_Yes, please,_ she thought. _I’ll take both, thank you very much. Cancel the rest. One for an appetizer and one for the main course._

Maz did not seem to be able to read Rey’s thoughts, so she carried on with the show. “And finally, also from Corellia, California, he’s a radar technician. Hello, Matt.”

_Holy. Shit._

A tall, sandy haired man walked on stage, a silver suitcase trailing behind him like his predecessors. Matt was the spitting image of Kylo and Ben, down to the very last beauty mark. The only difference was his lighter, touseled hair. Large, silver glasses should have given him a scholarly vibe, instead they made him look like a puppy. A large hand ran though his beachy locks and he gave her a shy smile that instantly melted her. 

“Wow, you’re beautiful,” he said in a rush. “Uh, sorry. Hi, Rey. I’m Matt. I’m a radar technician from Corellia. I enjoy surfing, camping, and reading comic books. In my spare time, I foster puppies until they find their fur-ever home. I’d like to be your forever home.”

Rey fought the urge to cross the stage and throw her arms around the self-conscious man and take him up on his offer. This was immensely unfair. She wanted all of them, how could she choose? It’s like trying to make her choose between flavors of ice cream. There is no wrong choice. 

“As Rey and our viewers may have noticed, today we’re doing something a little different. Rey will be choosing between triplets. While they may look alike, each one will have different baggage. Who will Rey choose and who will she send packing? Well, let’s find out!”

The same electronic theme music started again and the lights flashed, creating a brief interlude as they prepared for the next phase of the show. When the lights came back up, a camera moved to zoom in on Maz and Rey. 

“Each contestant has three pieces of baggage. As their bags get larger, so do the things they contain. Kylo, open your smallest piece of baggage.”

The businessman opened the briefcase that was set on a pedestal, revealing his first secret. 

“I make my girlfriends call me ‘Daddy’,” Maz read. The audience was a mixture of different reactions. Applause, gasps, oohs, and even a whistle. “What a coincidence, so do I. Rey, what do you think about that?”

Rey bit her lower lip. What did she think? Hell yes she would call him Daddy. But before she blurted out her thoughts, she remembered she was on television. Did she want the world to know she wanted a Daddy Dom? 

“Well, I don’t remember my father, so at least it would not make Thanksgiving dinner weird,” she smiled at Kylo whose eyes darkened. Heat pooled in her belly before she continued. “But I think my question is why he wants his girlfriends to call him Daddy. Does he want a girlfriend or a daughter?”

Kylo smirked, his cheek dimpling before he answered, as if he knew she was feigning ignorance. “I don’t want a daughter. But taking care of my partner is important to me, baby girl. I don’t really _make_ my girlfriends call me Daddy, they choose to do that on their own.”

Rey nodded as Maz continued to Ben. “Ben now it’s your turn to reveal your smallest piece of baggage.”

Ben opened his briefcase, revealing his smallest secret. “It takes me almost an hour to do my hair,” Maz read. “You mean you didn’t just roll out of bed looking like that? Rey, what is your concern?”

“I’d just be concerned that we would be getting ready to go out and he would still be doing his hair while I wait for him,” Rey said with a laugh. Everyone else joined in, including Kylo. Ben smiled good naturedly, his cheeks slightly pink. 

“My hair is really important to me,” Ben started. “I do a mask of olive oil and tumeric once a week. I don’t spend an hour each day on my hair.” Ben paused, a mischievous smile on his face. “That’s Kylo.”

Rey raised a brow at Kylo who looked almost sheepish. To be honest, she did not really care how long they spent on their hair. It was worth it. She just wanted to run her hands through each one, even Matt’s. 

“Alright,” Maz said. “Matt, please reveal your smallest piece of baggage.”

His fingers fumbled on the clasps, but he managed to open the silver briefcase, his cheeks already turning red as he revealed his secret. 

“I dye my hair,” Maz said as she read his secret. “We could not tell,” she joked. “Why do you do that, Matt?”

“I got tired of people confusing me for my brothers,” he said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I wanted people to see me as my own person.”

“Rey, what do you have to say about that?”

“Matt, your hair looks really nice. But you don’t have to dye your hair to be your own person,” she smiled. 

“The men have revealed their smallest piece of baggage, but there is still more to go. Stay tuned to see whose baggage tips the scales and is sent packing,” Maz said as the camera zoomed in on them again. 

Rey held her smile until the camera turned away. The crew moved onto the stage and carried away the luggage and pedestals. One of the stage hands directed the triplets to the couch. It was a whirlwind of activity that fascinated Rey. 

She looked back at the crowd, searching for Finn. He was sitting in the second row with a huge smile on his face. Of course her best friend would be enjoying every minute of this. If he was single, Rey would make him come on the show as well. He gave her the thumbs up and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes. 

Turning back to the set, the last crew member was setting a larger briefcase on a pedestal next to two other identical briefcases. Maz walked back onto the platform with Rey. She did not even notice the petite older woman disappear. Maz gave her a smile. “You’re doing great, how are you feeling?”

“Good. Nervous,” she admitted. 

“It’s not showing at all. Get ready, we’re almost back,” she said as someone counted them in. Maz left the platform Rey stood on and moved to the stage where the luggage was set up. 

“Welcome back. We’re here with Rey who is trying to find a love connection with triplets. Will she choose Kylo who makes his girlfriends call him Daddy? Ben who spends an hour doing his hair? Or Matt who dyes his hair?” Maz’s paused before continuing. 

“Before she makes a decision on who she will eliminate, we’re going to open the next largest piece of baggage. These bags have all been placed here randomly. I will be reading each one, then Rey will decide which bag is too heavy and whichever brother claims that particular bag is sent packing. Let’s get ready to open more baggage.”

Dramatic music played and the lights dimmed as Maz approached the first pedestal. “Bag number one,” she said when the lights came up again. The luggage opened and Maz read the contents. 

“I set my school on fire...remind me not to let this guy have a lighter,” Maz joked, then moved to the middle pedestal. 

“Bag number two,” she held up two fingers before opening the suitcase. “I’m obsessed with male fitness models. That makes two of us.” 

The crowd laughed as Maz walked to the last bag. “Bag number three,” she held up three fingers, then opened the locks on the suitcase. “I told a woman she was nothing! Well, he sounds charming.”

Maz walked off the dais where the baggage was and returned to the platform Rey stood on. “So let’s discuss these,” the petite woman said, folding her arms across her chest. “‘I told a woman she’s nothing.’”

Rey looked towards the couch where the triplets sat, then back at the bag, frowning. “Well, Maz, that’s really hurtful. I would hate to have a guy say that to me, especially if we were in a relationship. I’d want to be his everything.”

Maz nodded in understanding. “What about ‘I’m obsessed with male fitness models’?”

“Well, I’m concerned because I’m not a male fitness model and if that’s what he likes, he’ll be disappointed. I work out, but I don’t have muscles like that.”

“Few do,” Maz agreed. “‘I set my school on fire’.”

“Well, I guess my biggest concern is if they’re a pyro. I don’t want them to set our house on fire.”

“Gives a whole new meaning to burnin’ love,” Maz agreed. “So if you had to pick, which bag is exceeds your limit?”

Rey scanned the three bags, mulling over their contents. She had seen the show before, so she knew that there was always more to a story and that the contents tended to be sensationalized. 

“I’m obsessed with male fitness models,” she reluctantly decided, biting her lower lip. She did not want to send any of them home, but that was the nature of the game. 

“Gentlemen, it’s time to claim your baggage,” Maz gestured for them to move from the couch to the suitcases. 

The triplets stood in unison and walked single file to the bags. Rey watched with baited breath as they moved to claim their suitcase. Matt went to the male fitness model bag, Ben stood next to the one calling a woman nothing, and Kylo moved next to the school fire case.

They hesitated for a moment before they started to move again. Ben and Kylo swapped places, then Matt started to move toward’s Kylo’s new bag before returning to the case he started with, the case Rey chose to send home. 

“‘I’m obsessed with male fitness models’. Matt could you explain?” Maz asked him, the sad look on his face making Rey want to climb him like a tree and kiss the dejected look from his face. 

“I find them inspiring. They have 8-packs and are shredded. I’m not attracted to them, I much prefer beautiful women like you, Rey. I just want to look my best for those women.”

“I’m sorry Matt, but it’s time to say goodbye,” Maz said. 

Matt’s frown deepened, his brows drawing together. “It was nice to meet you, Rey. I guess I’m still looking for my forever home,” he said as he turned and walked off the stage. 

Her heart broke just a bit and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She did not want to hurt his feelings. This was not fair. This was not what she signed up for.


	2. Chapter 2

“There are still two contestants left. We have Kylo who calls women nothing, but makes them call him Daddy,” his shoulders lifted as the camera panned to him. “And Ben who set his school on fire and spends an hour doing his hair,” Ben ran a hand through his locks, hamming it up for the camera. “Gentlemen, join us on the Hot Seat.”

The men returned to the couch while Maz and Rey took the chairs opposite them. “Kylo, you called a woman nothing. Can you explain?”

Sitting this close to him, Rey was able to see the freckles that dotted his porcelain skin. His eyes met hers and she felt a jolt go through her. “I actually told her she was nothing, but not to me,” he said, his eyes never wavering from hers. “I sometimes have a hard time explaining my emotions in the right words.”

“And Ben, you set your school on fire?” Maz asked, breaking the trance Kylo had her in. 

Rey’s attention turned to Ben who was grinning. “It was an accident. I was in chemistry and I made a mistake, which led to a fire in the lab. Unfortunately the fire extinguishers were bad and the fire spread to two more class rooms before the flames were put out. No one was hurt.”

“Ben, why should Rey choose you over Kylo?”

“It’s simple really. I’m the better choice. Why would you want to be with someone so cold and dry? Who will call you nothing? Wouldn’t you rather be with someone who would call you a princess and can make you laugh?”

“Kylo, what do you have to say about that and why should Rey pick you?”

“What is there to say? Why would Rey choose someone still acting like a boy when she could have a man? I run my own business, my hair is better, and baby girl? I promise the last words you’d use to describe being with me is ‘cold’ and ‘dry’,” Kylo said, his voice dropping an octave when he said ‘dry’, which coincidentally was the opposite of what her panties were after his rebuttal. 

If he called her baby girl again, they would have to cut filming and usher everyone off stage because she would be tearing his clothing off, three thousand dollar suit be damned. Kylo smiled as if he could read her thoughts and her heart stopped. No wonder why he did not smile. It would kill people. Having the full force of it turned in her direction had her body reacting in ways that made her wish she could have a few minutes to cool off. 

Once again Maz came to her rescue, interrupting her thoughts that were quickly turning naughty. “Gentlemen, I’m going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to give me the first answer that pops into your head. Are you ready?” Both of them nodded, so their host continued. “Kylo, you are first. Please step into the Hot Seat.”

The lights dimmed and a spotlight formed over a spot on the floor. Kylo stood underneath it, looking as if he was about to model for GQ. It was really unfair that one person could be so breathtakingly handsome, but to have three identically handsome men? The world was truly blessed. 

“Kylo, first question. Rey is a pilot. If you could have her fly you anywhere in the world, where would it be?”

“Anywhere she was. I’d just want to be with her,” he answered without hesitation. 

“Which Vin Diesel movie describes you in bed? The Fast and the Furious, XXX, or The Pacifier?”

The look he shot Rey would have incinerated her clothing if it could. “XXX,” he said, his smirk returning. 

Her cheeks heated and she was sure she was blushing. _Could someone turn the AC on before she melted?_

“Rey has a busy schedule. Tell us how you would help her unwind after a busy week.”

“Well, Maz. I would start by making her dinner, then take it from there. As I said before, I make sure the women I’m with are well taken care of. And whatever my baby girl’s needs are, I will see to them,” Kylo said in his smooth, low voice. The promise in his eyes had Rey shifting ever so slightly in her seat. 

“Thank you Kylo,” Maz smiled. “Rey, what do you think about Kylo’s answers?”

She wet her lips, buying herself a moment so she could compose her thoughts. “Well, I really like his plan to help me unwind,” she smiled. That was an understatement. “Your answers were really thoughtful and sweet.”

A dark brow lifted, as if challenging her ‘sweet’ assessment. Rey could tell he was pleased with her response nonetheless. 

“Ben. It’s your turn in the Hot Seat.”

Kylo returned to his spot on the couch as Ben sauntered over to the spotlight. He ran a hand through his hair, grinning at Rey. His grin was infectious and she found herself smiling back at him. 

“Ben, describe your perfect date with Rey,” Maz said. 

“I would have to say April 25th. Because it’s not too hot. Not too cold. All you need is a light jacket,” he deadpanned before winking. “Oh, wait, wrong contest. Well, Maz, we would start by going out for a romantic dinner. After dinner, I would drive Rey up the coast so we could spend all night talking before watching the sun rise over the Pacific.”

Rey got the feeling that their _talking_ would be in body language rather than words. She had to admit, the date he suggested sounded pretty nice. 

“Which 90/00s R&B song best describes you in bed? ‘Pony’, ‘One Minute Man’, or ‘Hit It From the Back’?”

“I’d actually go with ‘What’s Your Fantasy’,” he said with a grin. “Although I’ve been known to ‘Hit It From the Back’.”

Rey swallowed hard, resisting the urge to shift in her seat. His eyes never left her, nor did his brothers. Maz flipped over her card to read the next question and Rey waited to see what the producers had in store for the final question. 

“Rey and her friends enjoy going out dancing,” Maz read. “Show her some of your moves.”

The lights dimmed further and a heavy house beat filled the room. Ben shrugged before he started to dance, hips thrusting and ass shaking as he made his way over to where she sat. He took her hand and pulled her to her feet, twirling her so her back was against his front, his body grinding against her before she was released. 

She knew her cheeks were red, her heart was thumping loudly in her chest. The music slowly died off and he returned to his spot with a wink. 

“Rey, what did you think of Ben’s answers?” Maz asked with a hint of amusement. 

“Ah,” Rey drew out the word and she smoothed her hair back into place. “Very interesting. You obviously have a good sense of humor and you’re a great dancer.”

“Thanks, sweetheart,” he grinned, returning to his seat next to his brother. 

“Now Rey, don’t make a decision just yet. We still have Kylo and Ben’s large bags to open. And let’s not forget Rey’s big red bag as well. Was she married to a Wookie? Did she steal a car and run from the police? Or did Rey have a threesome with an exes parents? Find out after this.”

The theme song started to play and production set up the stage for the final reveals. Rey used the opportunity to drink some water. Kylo and Ben spoke quietly among themselves, but their eyes kept straying back to her. One of the shows assistants came to escort her back to makeup a few minutes before they began filming again. Another inch of powder later, they agreed she was ready to return. 

“Places,” someone said and Rey returned to her spot on the dais next to Maz. On the dimly lit stage before her, Kylo and Ben stood next to their large suitcases. 

The music filled the room and the lights panned across the stage before returning to normal, illuminating the remaining triplets. 

“Welcome back to Baggage. We’re here with Rey who is choosing between Kylo who tells women they’re nothing and makes his girlfriends call him Daddy, and Ben who spends an hour on his hair and set his school on fire. Next to them is their largest piece of baggage. Kylo, reveal what’s inside your biggest bag.”

His eyes stayed on Rey’s as his fingers slid over the clasps. She felt her heart beating faster as he slowly opened the lid. When the confession inside was revealed, her mouth fell open and the room went completely silent. Rey read, then reread the card that was mounted inside. 

“I share my girlfriends with my brothers!” Maz read, sounding as shocked as Rey felt. “Rey, what do you have to say about that?”

Rey’s hands lifted to her mouth, wondering if it was noticeable they were trembling. She felt every pair of eyes in the room on her. Including two identical pairs that were glimmering with amusement and something else. 

_What did she have to say? What could she say? She certainly wasn’t opposed to the idea. But could she handle one of them? Let alone three?_

“Maz, I...I don’t know what to say,” she said, intertwining her hands, and resting her chin on them. “That’s. That’s a lot.”

“Indeed,” Maz said with a wink, then looked at Kylo. “So what is that about?”

His deep baritone sent a shiver down Rey’s spine and even though he was across the room it was as if his mouth was next to her ear. “Well Maz, it happened only once before after a night of drinking. One of my exes wanted to have all three of us one night. While it did not work out with her, we realized it was something we enjoyed and are hoping to find someone willing to...play with us,” he said, leveling a look on Rey that would have incinerated what was left of her panties. 

“Ben, why don’t you reveal your largest piece of baggage?” Maz said, turning the attention to the other man. 

Rey braced herself, wondering what could possibly top Kylo’s bag. Ben bit down on his lip, his cheeks slightly pink as he opened the suitcase to reveal his final secret. She gasped as she read the card inside, taking a step back. 

“I killed my father,” Maz read to the camera, her eyes wide. “Rey?”

She was reeling, her heart racing as her thoughts tried to catch up to her mouth. “Why?” She asked, her eyes wide. “How?”

The playful, lightheartedness that Ben exuded throughout the show was gone and he looked terribly sad. Her chest clenched and she wanted to cross the room and take his hand in hers. But she did not move, instead waiting for an explanation. Surely they would not let an actual murderer and felon onto the show. 

“We were on our way back from a trip. We worked together,” he explained, his eyes staying on hers. “It was Christmas Eve and we just wanted to get home, our last job took longer than expected. The roads were icy and I was driving too fast. I took a curve in the road and there was a deer. I hit the breaks, but we were going too fast. The car spun out of control and we crashed. When I regained consciousness I was in the hospital and they said my father was dead.”

By the time he finished, his eyes were brimming with tears. Kylo took a step towards his brother and laid a hand on his shoulder, giving a squeeze. Ben’s hand came up and covered Kylo’s and he nodded. 

Rey sucked in a breath, her hand moving up to wipe a tear from her cheek. “I’m so sorry for your loss. Both of you,” she said in a soft voice. She could not imagine how painful that must have been for them. 

“What a terrible loss,” Maz said, her voice gentler than it had been throughout the show. Then she turned to Rey to recount the two men’s baggage one final time for the audience. “Rey, I’m sorry to say you must make a decision. Will it be Kylo who calls women nothing, makes his girlfriends call him Daddy, and shares his girlfriends with his brothers? Or will it be Ben who spends an hour doing his hair, set his school on fire, and killed his father?”

Behind them, the audience started calling out their choices. Rey looked between the brothers, biting her inner cheek. She looked to Maz, who had an expectant look on her face, then back at Kylo and Ben. 

“Ben, I’m so sorry, but you have too much baggage,” Rey said, her hand covering her mouth as soon as the words escaped. It hurt to say the words, but choosing Kylo meant she chose them all. Hopefully he understood her reasoning. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Rey,” he murmured, then closed the case. Rather than looking disappointed, he had a small smile as if he knew why she had chosen Kylo. 

“Kylo, congratulations!” Maz said as the oldest triplet crossed the room to join them on the dais. His arms slid around Rey’s waist and his head loweee to whisper in her ear. 

“Naughty little kitten, I had a feeling you’d choose me,” he murmured low enough the mics did not pick up his words. “Don’t worry, little one, we’ll take very good care of you.”

His lips brushed her cheek and she felt warmth pool between her legs. She barely heard Maz as they cut filming to set up the scene for her baggage. Rey was too transfixed on Kylo and his nearness. Somehow he moved until he was standing next to her, her head resting on his shoulder. 

His body radiated heat and it took the last reserves of her will power not to just melt into him. The subtle scent of his cologne was made her want to bury her face in his neck. She just hoped that her baggage did not cause him to run for the hills. 

“Are you two ready?” Maz asked. 

Rey looked up at Kylo, then they both nodded. Maz signalled to the crew that they were ready to proceed. Kylo gave Rey’s hand a squeeze before releasing it so she could take her spot next to the red suitcase. 

The theme played and the lights dimmed. Rey’s heart thumped wildly against her chest and shw felt her stomach churning. There was no going back. Closing her eyes for a long moment, she sank her nails into the palm of her hands, trying to even her breathing. She exchanged a look with Kylo as the lights came back up. It was time.


End file.
